I Became The Hokage At 13
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: Summary: I was the adopted daughter of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the 2nd Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I was the lover of Uchiha Itachi. I became the Hokage at 13. A/N: This is a really weird story!This story is really crack but it's been in my head for like the longest time ever. Tell me if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I became the Hokage at 13**

**Genre: Angst and Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Readers will vote but it will be focus on ItaSaku I guess...**

**Summary: I was the adopted daughter of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the 2nd Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I was the lover of Uchiha Itachi. I became the Hokage at 13.**

**Disclaimer: If I did, why would I be writing this crack-ish story?**

**"Tou-san," Sakura Namikaze asked. It was a normal day in Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves. "Hm?" said person replied. "Are there any missions?" Minato Namikaze nodded. Sakura grinned sheepishly, extending her hand signaling him to give it to her to complete. He raised and eyebrow and brushed it off giving her the mission scroll for a S-ranked mission. She beamed and jumped out of the window. "Use the door, Sakura!" Minato shouted at his pink-haired daughter.**

**BANG!**

**"WHERE IS SHE?!" Uzumaki Kushina shrieked. The poor Hokage proceeded to jump out if his chair in fright (and hit his head on the ceiling) and fall on the floor. "D-D-Dear?" Minato squeaked. Kushina turned her head and smiled. "Oh! Minato! Have you seen Sakura, dear? We were discussing about her future plans," "A-And?" Minato had a good idea what happened next. "she ran away, silly! So, where is she?" 'Of course' he thought and decided to help his daughter this time. "She went for a mission." Hearing this, Kushina exited the room and grumbled something about finding a man and introducing him to her and damn Uchiha brat. Minato chuckled, yep! This was a normal day alright!**

**A/N: This is a really weird story! I'm high! Why? Well, it's probably I had a high dose of vegetables which I HATE. This story is really crack but it's been in my head for like the longest time ever. Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Relationship

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for like the longest time ever. I'm no longer going to do those nice introduction stuff to save time. The last author's note was weird but I wasn't kidding. My mom made me ate a plate full of vegetables. Please review because your reviews fuel my passion for writing.

**Chapter 2: Sakura's relationship**

It was a normal day in Konoha. (As normal as it can get) Really, nice weather and villagers chatting. Yep, a nice _perfectly normal_ day.

_Until_ Sakura Namikaze jumped out of the Hokage's Tower window.

She was running for her life. No, she wouldn't be caught by her fractious mother. Nu-uh. She was sure she would be soon interrogated if she didn't get the hell out of the Hokage's Tower. "WHERE IS SHE!" a shout was heard. Sakura picked up her pace and proceeded to run to the opposite end of the village, just to be safe. After a few turns, she ran into the deserted forest of Konoha. She sighed in relief, 'Thank god Okaa-san is _faaar away_ from me…' she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" a monotonous voice said. She spun around and smiled brightly. "Itachi!" Said boy smirked and sat down on the floor. Sakura sighed and plopped down right beside him. He raised his eyebrow and she gave him a blank look. He continued to bore into her soul with his onyx eyes until she gave up. "Okay, _fine!_ My mother _may_ have heard something about you and me…" Her cheeks were red and she huffed. "Aa. So should I expect her dashing into my house anytime soon?" he asked, clearly bemused. "Itachi~ don't make fun of me~" she whined childishly. He chuckled and placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes.

This made Sakura smiled softly. Only times like this happened when they were alone. The Uchiha hardly dropped his cold façade and it always bothered her. She took the opportunity to study his features. Long raven hair all Uchihas had, a sharp nose and a long pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes from stress. She combed through his hair with her long fingers and sighed.

Itachi cracked an eye open giving her a questioning look. "You should relax some more Itachi, you're condition will worsen…" Sakura whispered the last part.

While she was healing Itachi, she noticed that he was unusually exhausted and had a slight fever. After doing a proper checkup, she realized that he had leukemia. And that did not exactly made her happy. (She beat the crap out of him)

Itachi sighed and sat up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of myself." "Says the one that doesn't come for checkups." Sakura retorted. He smirked in response and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

After hiding out in the forest, Sakura then remembered about her mission. "Hey Itachi, call Shisui for an Anbu mission okay?" she said. He gave her a nod and proceeded to find the perky Uchiha.

So do you like it? I'll be updating a sequel to my other story 'Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura's love' requested by AkatsukiXSakura. I'm one month late, sorry…

**Next chapter: The mission**

(Not really, more like her past…)


	3. Confessions

I am sorry to inform you I'm a hypocrite.

I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!

I love writing but it all started because I was lonely and I had NO friends. I loved writing that time, I did;t think people liked my story. I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story, I plan on rewriting it with ALOT changes as I have read better fanfics with better plots. Someone was nice enough to tell me. But honestly? I'm 13. (I'm still 12 but in a few days I'll be 13) I didn't think anyone would like it and all this pressure and skipping on reading stories? I kinda gave up? So I plan to answer some questions.

Guest: This is actual fucked up shit. When I thought about it, I was like…wait, what? Hokage? 13? So it's okay, I get it a lot.

Those-carrots: It was spurred from vegetables. What do you expect. I'm very careless too.

Another Guest: Okayyy, I did kinda feel guilty but I DO NOT plan on stealing dear Naruto's dream. I know you may have something against Sakura but I don't care.

Uke-Itachi: Good to know its done SOME good. I'm sorry, don't know what Mary-sue is…please explain the concept. But she is so not overpowered. Maybe. But I have a tendency for a lot of angst.

mun3litKnight: I've been told I'm retarded. Thanks anyways. I don't know really though…

Though I have a question…Is it really that hard to read in bold? Cuz' I'm sorry. Didn't seem much of a problem to me.

Heck this is an apology as it is. I might not even continue but I'll start small. Like maybe once a year. Seems doable. A month, I'm kidding. Hope you're still there for those who like this very questionable story. Signing out? Forever?

The crazy one,

SakuraSayukiFuyama


	4. Chapter 1 (Rewrite): A mission

**Note: Please read the Author's note at the end of the story for some clarity. Hopefully.**

* * *

A girl was walking towards the Hokage tower for a mission. She had striking pink hair and piercing emerald eyes that would pierce through your soul. She was no older than 8 and was short and petite for her age and career. However she was not to be underestimated, she was after all the adopted daughter of Namikaze Minato , the Fourth Hokage. Said girl walked into the tower and continued on her journey to the Hokage's office. She was silent ,occasionally giving people a small wave or nod, but either way, was silent as shadow.

***Knock* *Knock***

Namikaze Minato looked up from his desk filled with an ever growing pile of paperwork with a frown on his face. He swore that the Chunnin was too enthusiastic about his job, giving him paperwork like his life depended on it. He swore he would set the paperwork and the poor Chunnin on fire if he did not stop.

"Come in." he voiced.

"Otou-san," the pink haired girl greeted him with a small smile, probably the most emotion she would let be shown on her face.

"Aa, Sakura. What may I do for you?" Minato greeted his only adopted daughter warmly, as his cerulean eyes brightened from having company other than the dreaded paperwork.

"Nothing much Otou-san, just escaping from Okaa-san by getting a mission for me and probably the boys." Sakura, the named girl answered in a monotonous tone with a hint of fear.

"Your mother has been bothering you about those Uchiha hm?" At this Sakura fidgeted slightly, not exactly the most comfortable about talking about her possible future with a certain pair of Uchihas, _especially with her mother._

"_Oh, if they only knew…"_Sakura thought exasperatedly, there was no way in hell that anybody would know that she was currently crushing on one of the infamous duo.

"Now, now, onto the mission," Minato grinned at seeing his usually controlled daughter squirm from the though of being interrogated by his ramen-obssesd wife. "Your mission is to assassinate a group of Iwagakure ninja. Reports state that they have been spotted near Konoha's borders. I'll be assigning Shisui as Captain. Report in my office for a detailed mission brief with Itachi and Shisui at exactly 1600 hours." The blonde's tone changing instantly.

Sakura nodded at the information given. The mission had to be A-rank at the least if her father was to send one of Konoha's elite team, known throughout the nations for their teamwork and devastating justus even though they were barely teenagers, well war was never known to be kind. Not to mention, anything related to Iwa sparked off paranoid tendencies from several shinobi, including herself. Minato tossed her the scroll and she vanished with red sakura petals taking her place.

* * *

"Where's Itachi? Probably eating dango again…" Sakura thought as she ran through a mental list of his possible whereabouts . Deciding that she should probably check the forest just by the outskirts of Konoha that he frequented, (Is that a word?) she set off.

She was walking through a town at the outskirts of Konoha and was enjoying the serene walk to the forest while listening to the sounds of kids playing on the streets, housewives'chattering and birds chirping. She could only look at them longingly, it was not everyday she got to go on walks like this so she treasured them dearly.

Finally reaching her destination, Sakura tried to locate Itachi's chakra signature and found it to be at least 20 metres away from her. Soon, Itachi's vision of the bright afternoon sun was invaded with Sakura's head, the rays of sunlight outlining the shape of her head, making her look so very innocent with her flawless ivory skin, small lips and slanted emerald eyes. But he knew that as beautiful she was, innocent she was not.

"Itachi?" Sakura said while settling herself beside him, making herself comfortable.

"Hn." Itachi replied in all Uchiha likeness.

"We have a mission, meet Hokage-sama in his office for a further briefing at 1600 hours sharp." Sakura knew what he had meant, after all being his only female companion for more than 5 years did help.

They laid on the soft, lush green grass, admiring the azure blue sky. Sakura eventually scooted towards Itachi subconsciously and started to brush through his raven locks out of habit. They enjoyed each other's presence, both grateful for the peaceful silence to collect their thoughts. Particularly Itachi…

"_Itachi, what is your progress?" His father demanded sternly. They were in Itachi's room, with barely any signs of life, except for a tanto on his table. Other than that, it was clean. Too clean, his floor was free from dust or any markings that it shined when light hit it's surface. There were a few signs of habitation, his shelves had books and scrolls neatly organized._

_Itachi in turn replied emotionlessly, "It is going well Otou-sama, but I do not have assurance of success." Fugaku nodded and once again reminded him of his duty as the prized clan heir. Once Fugaku was gone and he was alone, Itachi let his control slip for a few moments. He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. he couldn't bear talking to his father about Sakura as if she was some prize to be won. After a few moments, Itachi composed himself once again and walked out of his room as the picture perfect clan heir instead of the boy who had just lost control moments ago._

"-tachi? Itachi? I have to go meet Shisui." Sakura's voice snapped Itachi out of his flashback.

Itachi nodded wordlessly and the pair walked out of the forest and proceeded to walk to the Uchiha compound. Itachi sent a few subtle glances at Sakura, noting the way her untied pastel pink hair was flowing in the wind and her ceramic-like skin seemed to glow.

Sakura was to meet Shisui at the Academy but he was still absent so Sakura told Itachi to go ahead first. After all, the Uchiha clan leader would definitely demand that Itachi tell him as much as he could about his mission.

* * *

Sakura stood there inspecting her environment while waiting for Shisui. It was a breezy day in Konoha, the sun shining brightly and the flowers in full bloom. Then, she sensed an all to familiar chakra signal enter the vicinity. "Shisui!" Sakura spun around to greet the grinning Uchiha. A 11 year old Uchiha Shisui stood before her, towering her figure with his curly, wind tousled hair and ebony eyes with a hint of hazel in them. "Sakura-chan." Shisui's eyes softened for a minuscule before returning to their usual mirth. "We have a mission today, we meet at the Hokage's office at 1600 hours for a full mission brief. Its related to Iwa and not a pleasant one at that." Shisui immediately picked up at what she was trying to imply.

_*Flashback*_

_A petal haired girl clutched a raven haired boy to her, sobbing. He was face was much paler than normal and deep cuts and dried blood covered his body. He was limp some would think he was dead, save for the almost unnoticeable rise of his chest. The girl was whimpering, begging the boy to not leave her, like her family. The boy slowly rose his hand to caress her cheek, "Sorry, Sakura." _

"_Stay safe."_

_**And he would, for her sake. **_

The pair then went to their shared apartment together, bickering on the way about what to eat for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to reduce the amount of bold in the story. This is the official rewrite but I won't be deleting the first chapter so you guys (If there is any) can tell me any constructive criticism. The plot is TOTALLY changing and I won't be telling the it is for sure either ShiSaku of ItaSaku. I thought the idea was good but I had a rather childish approach. But there is a HUGE flaw in the story. The timeline. I'm still confused on what their ages should be and whether it is appropriate for them to love each other at that age. Forgive me, I was 11. (Or maybe 12) Please review or favourite this story if you liked it! :) Please spare me, I literally rewrote the ending 3 times from confusion and I know their ages change but hey, my story my rules.

The crazy one,

Sakura Sayuki Fuyama :)


End file.
